


Return

by Drade666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 23:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drade666/pseuds/Drade666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You get an unexpected visitor after the Winchesters warn you about the leviathans</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return

You sat cross-legged on your single bed in your uppity style apartment with your music blaring through a set of black headphones over your ears. You searched the Internet for information on lore pertaining to your current case on your laptop cause those two dimwits known as the Winchesters had refused your help with this mess involving their angel Cas playing god. Topping off your evening however was the fact that Balthazar, the French angel who always had a smarmy answer to everything had popped in briefly to talk then place a kiss to your cheek before disappearing. Balthazar had been dropping by the last few months mostly to avoid the Winchesters luckily he usually didn’t talk much just sat around to sipping brandy while watching you go about your business. You weren’t an idiot it was clear that Balthazar had some sort of crush on you but the fact he normally annoyed the crap out of you it was generally unlikely he’d get anywhere but the current kiss on the cheek was odd to say the least. You were waiting for Balthazar to return cause normally he did after leaving so swiftly however before you knew it the digital clock on your nightstand read 2 AM and he still hadn’t returned, which confused you but it was possible he’d forgotten. Putting the fact out of your mind you turned off your laptop then settled down for at least a few hours of sleep before you had to get up the next morning to go hunting however after only a few hours your phone started blaring. You groaned after looking at the digital clock that said 6 AM now before reaching up to fumble for your smart phone then squinted at the face trying to figure out who had interrupted your slumber. 

“Winchester? What?” You growled into the phone 

Sam was on the other end with some bad news, apparently Castiel had gone rogue then killed himself resulting in the release of ancient creatures called Leviathan. You thanked Sam for the information then hung up the phone before sitting up with a groan while running your fingers threw your (H/L, H/C) before swinging your legs out from under the sheets and over the edge of the bed. Padding your way over to the washroom in an oversized T-shirt that barely covered your army green boxer shorts, after washing up you slid on a pair of jogging pants with a gray tank top before emerging from the washroom only to hear a knock at the door. You grumbled before walking through your kitchen towards the front door only to yank open the door and stop in shock as too whom was on the other side. Leaning against the doorframe with blood running down the front of his gray T-shirt underneath his fingers of his hand currently pressed to his chest was Balthazar, panting heavily his legs were barely holding him up. 

“Balthazar?” You questioned still in shock

“Are…you…going to…invite me…in?” Balthazar managed to stammer out 

“What happened to you?” You asked 

“Well…I…seem…to have…a…slight…problem” Balthazar stammered with a cough as he removed his hand to reveal the tip of an angel blade jutting from his chest. You gasped in horror just as Balthazar’s knees finally gave way causing him to fall forward luckily you were able to catch him before he hit the floor. You struggled to haul him into your bedroom then laid him onto the bed on his side before taking off to grab your first aid kit from your washroom. You grabbed the hilt of the angel blade upon returning to Balthazar’s side but as you started to pull he groaned in pain making you to let go of the blade then took a closer look. The blade had penetrated right threw Balthazar to his chest amazing you that he’d survived thus far but it also made it questionable as to how you were going to get the blade out with out killing him. You determined that you couldn’t treat Balthazar’s wounds conventionally so instead you opted to treat him with a little more paranormal means by rushing off to grab a bowl, candles and some herbs. You placed the bowl in the center of a symbol you drew on your desk then lit the candles one by one while chanting an incantation then added the herbs before chanting a second incantation followed by dripping the wax of the candles into the bowl. 

“That should do it, hang in there” You whispered after walking closer to Balthazar with the bowl in hand. You set the bowl down on the bed then once again gripped the hilt of the angel blade jutting from Balthazar’s back giving it a swift yank to pull it out followed by swiftly removing his clothing from his torso. You used some cloths from the washroom to control the bleeding just long enough to smear some of the brownish colored concoction in the bowl onto Balthazar’s wounds before muttering a final incantation that resulted in a soft glowing light. After Balthazar’s breathing stabilized you took the opportunity to stitch the remaining wounds then bandage them before pulling a blanket over Balthazar while he rested. You walked into the washroom to get a clean cloth then dampened it under the tap with cool water before walking back out to him, placing the cool cloth on his forehead to wipe away the sweat that had gathered there while sitting down next to him. You didn’t know why but for some reason you were beginning to fall for the angel despite how absolutely bonkers he drove you it was part of his charm. You brushed the backs of your knuckles lightly against his temple eliciting a soft moan from him followed by the subtle shifting of his head before finally opening his eyes. 

“Easy” You encouraged in a soft tone as he came around 

“Good to see you” Balthazar rasped out 

“Ditto” You responded 

“How did you…?” Balthazar trailed off looking down to where his wounds were. 

“Being a witch comes in handy sometimes,” You stated with a smile 

“I’m glad you are” Balthazar stated with a wince of pain 

“Just relax till your wounds finish healing” You insisted while placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. 

“I don’t think I have much choice,” Balthazar admitted with a huffed laugh 

Several days later Balthazar managed to get back on his feet but you still insisted he stay with you until he was completely healed. You were out in the kitchen making soup for dinner when Balthazar came up to look over your shoulder at what you were doing still only wearing his jeans along with the bandages around his torso. 

“Glad your feeling better” You said tasting the soup 

“You’re a good nurse” Balthazar stated with a smirk as his hands found a place on your hips to rest. 

“Appreciate that but what happened to you anyway?” You asked 

“My dear brother Cassie caught me helping the Winchesters so he decided that I was expendable” Balthazar explained as you turned to face him. 

“So Cas is the one who stabbed you? I can’t believe that” You stated in a little confusion 

“Well Cassie wasn’t himself so I won’t hold too much of a grudge” Balthazar told you suddenly leaning closer to you. 

“I can’t imagine that either” You stated with a little laugh as his fingers brushed the back of your neck while his breath ghosted over your flesh. Your (e/c) eyes locked with his blue ones then you felt yourself slowly closing the gap left between the two of you until Balthazar’s lips pressed gently to yours in a passionate kiss you’d never forget.


End file.
